First Time, We are Meet
by Renka Shirotan
Summary: Seorang siswa perempuan pindahan dari sekolah lain yang memiliki sifat yang tsun-tsun(?) dan pemalu(?) lalu bertemu dengan seorang shooter yang tsundere. Gimana kisah selanjutnya ? Author masih ga nyambung dll /ditabok. Mind to Review after read this story ?
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Sudah lama tidak meng-update cerita~! Kali ini saya akan meng-update cerita berserta OC baru saya difandom ini~! Ayumu-san ?**

**Ayumu : Ada apa ? Cepatlah Author-kun ! Aku tidak mau lama-lama disini !**

**Author : Wah ! Sabar dong~! Oke deh kalau begitu ! Tetapu sebelumnya, aku ini perempuan ! **

**Ayumu : Terserahlah..**

**Author : Lupakan kejadian tadi ! Selamat membaca !**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, dll.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Little Humor.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi ! Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya ! **

Chapter 1

_Ayumu's POV_

Ini adalah hari pertamaku disekolahku yang baru karena aku terpaksa harus pindah dari sekolah lamaku yang ada di Fukushima, aku pindah ke Tokyo karena ayahku ada urusan kerja di Tokyo. Nama sekolah itu adalah SMA Shuutoku dan kudengar disekolah in ada tim basket yang terkenal karena tim itu cukup kuat.

Ngomong-ngomong, namaku adalah Fujisaka Ayumu dan aku duduk dikelas 1 SMA ! Aku memang sedikit tomboi karena setiap aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal perempuan lalu aku lebih menyukai membaca novel tentang fantasi dan misteri. Aku tinggal bersama ayah dan adik kembarku karena ibuku pergi keluar negeri karena pekerjaannya maka itu aku yang menggantikannya untuk mengurus hal-hal rumah tangga walaupun kadang aku kesulitan karena adik kembarku itu.

Aku pun cukup tegang masuk ke kelas sambil berjalan menuju kelasku yang baru "Fujisaka-san, apakah kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya wali kelasku dengan ramah "Tidak apa-apa, sensei ! Aku hanya tegang saja !" Balasku sambil menyengir dan wali kelasku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman "Baiklah, kita sudah sampai didepan kelas" Ujar wali kelasku sambil membuka pintu lalu aku pun ikut mengikuti masuk ke dalam kelas 1-2.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak !" Sapa wali kelasku dengan ramah "Selamat pagi sensei !" Balas atau teriak murid dikelas itu kepada wali kelasku "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Fukushima ! Fujisaka-san, perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-temanmu" Ucap wali kelasku dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan "Namaku Fujisaka Ayumu dan aku berasal dari Fukushima... Salam kenal semuanya..!" Ucapku sambil membungkuk kepada teman sekelasku yang baru.

Wali kelasku hanya tersenyum "Fujisaka-san, kau boleh duduk disebelah Midorima-san lalu Midorima-san, tolong ajak dia keliling entar istiraharat" Ucapnya kepadaku sekaligus terhadap pemuda bersurai hijau dan memakai kacamata "Baiklah, sensei..." Balasnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata "Silahkan duduk, Fujisaka-san.." Aku pun langsung duduk disebelah pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi apapun dan aku mendengar suara cekikikan didepan lalu dia hanya geram melihat pemuda bersurai hitam itu, aku hanya diam sambil sedikit menghela nafas.

-SKIP TIME(?)-

Saat waktu istirahat, kami berdua pun berkeliling sekolah dan dia menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang kita lewati sambil membawa boneka kodok hijau. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti kepadanya tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun suara dan akhirnya aku pun berani mengeluarkan suara "Err... Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu ?" Tanyaku dengan sopan kepadanya "Namaku Midorima Shintarou... Salam kenal nanodayo..." Balasnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil lalu wajahnya pun langsung merona, aku hanya bingung melihat wajahnya yang merona itu.

"Shin-chan~!" Panggil sebuah suara dibelakang kami berdua dan ternyata pemuda yang sekelas denganku sepertinya dia tidak sengaja lewat atau apalah "Ini bukannya anak pindahan yang tadi ?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum atau menyengir bisa dibilang kepadaku dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan kepadanya "Kalau begitu.. Namaku Takao Kazunari, salam kenal~!" Ucapnya yang masih awet dengan cengirannya itu "Salam kenal, Takao-san.." Balasku dengan suara sedikit pelan

Aku pun melihat jam tanganku dan sedikit terkejut waktu melihatnya "Maaf.. Aku harus duluan ke kelas... Sampai jumpa dikelas.." Ucapku sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan cepat "Sampai jumpa, Fuji-san~!" Balas Takao-san sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku sedangkan Midorima-san hanya diam sambil memegang _lucky item_-nya.

_Normal's POV_

Takao pun melirik kearah Midorima sambil menyengir jahil "Shin-chan, tadi aku sempat melihat wajahmu yang merona lho~!" Ucapnya sambil menepuk punggung Midorima dengan nada cukup jahil "Diam kau !" Midorima pun hanya membetulkan kacamatanya sambil meninggalkan Takao "Tu..tunggu, Shin-chan !" Takao pun menyusul Midorima yang entah mau kemana.

"Hei, Shin-chan..." Panggil Takao dengan suara sedikit aneh dan Midorima menatap Takao dengan tatapan bingung "Sepertinya gadis itu menarik ya !" Ucap Takao dan membuat Midorima mengerutkan dahinya "Apa maksudmu, Takao ?" Tanya Midorima dengan bingung dan Takao hanya tersenyum yang penuh arti "Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi.." Balasnya dan membuat Midorima makin bingung dengan Takao yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh "Shin-chan ! Kita ke atap sekolah yuk !" Ajak Takao yang kembali ceria dan Midorima hanya mengangguk sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Diatas atap sekolah, disitu ada Ayumu yang sedang membaca novel misteri kesukaannya dan tidak menyadari kalau ada yang datang "Fuji-san !" Panggil Takao dengan ceria lalu Ayumu pun menengok ke arah Takao "Oh.. Takao-san.." Balas Ayumu dengan ekspresi datar "Kenapa kalian bisa disini ?" Tanya Ayumu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi "Disini adalah tempat kami berdua berkumpul~" Balas Takao sambil tersenyum ceria dan Ayumu hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Midorima-san.." Panggil Ayumu kepada Midorima sambil melihat boneka kodok hijau yang dibawa Midorima "Apa nanodayo ?" Jawabnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya "Bolehkah aku memegang bonekamu ?" Tanya Ayumu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya "Untuk apa ?" Tanya Midorima balik lalu Ayumu hanya menatap Midorima dengan tatapan memohon "Aku suka boneka seperti itu..! Jadi ingin memegangnya..." Balas Ayumu sambil melihat ke arah lain dan Midorima pun langsung memberi boneka itu kepada Ayumu "Silahkan.." Lalu Ayumu pun memegang boneka itu dengan berbinar-binar sedangkan Takao dan Midorima hanya sweatdrop.

Midorima pun menghela nafas "Kenapa kau menyukai boneka seperti itu ?" Tanya Midorima dengan datar lalu Ayumu langsung memberi boneka itu kepada Midorima "Karena... Dulu aku punya banyak boneka seperti boneka hewan dirumah tetapi sekarang boneka-boneka itu sekarang sudah milik adik kembarku..." Balasnya sambil melihat ke arah lain dan sedikit keluar keringat 'Sifat kekanak-kanakkanku keluar lagi..' Batinnya yang masih mengeluarkan keringat "Oh begitu.." Ucap Midorima dengan singkat dan aku hanya mengangguk kaku "Wah ternyata Fuji-san punya sifat perempuan~" Ujar Takao lalu Ayumu pun langsung memukul perut Takao "Apa maksudmu..?!" Tanya Ayumu sambil memberi tatapan seram dan membuat Takao bergidik ngeri sambil menahan sakit diperutnya.

"Ternyata... Fuji-san kasar juga..." Ucap Takao sabil menyengir jahil dan Ayumu pun masih menatap seram kepada Takao sedangkan Midorima pun menjauh dari mereka berdua 'Ternyata Fujisaka-san bisa seseram itu...' Batin Midorima yang juga sedikit ketakutan dengan tatapan Ayumu lalu Ayumu pun memukul perut Takao lagi dan mari kita tidak melanjutkan adegan berdarah ini yang disebabkan oleh Ayumu.

_**To Be Contunie !**_

**Author : Akhirnya Finish chapter 1 ! Maaf kalau agak aneh dan secara mendadak Ayumu menjadi seram seperti malaikat berubah menjadi iblis bertanduk ! *lemparan buku lewat dibelakang author***

**Ayumu : APA MAKSUDMU AUTHOR ?! *teriak dari kejauhan sambil menyiapkan buku-buku tebal yang siap dilempar***

**Author : Pamit dulu ya semuanya ! Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya !**

**Ayumu : Sebelumnya mohon reviewnya dan Author, kau masih ada urusan denganku !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Ada yang review juga~! *nangis terharu* /lebaykau. Oke mari kita lanjut ceritanya ! Tanpa basa basi untuk hari ini !**

**Takao : Tumben author tidak banyak basa basi untuk hari ini *nyengir***

**Author : Masbuloh ? **

**Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, dll.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi ! Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya ! **

* * *

Chapter 2

_Normal's POV_

Ayumu masih kesal dengan Takao walaupun tidak separah itu dan dia juga sedang menahan amarah ketika Takao yang baru datang menyapanya "Pagi, Fuji-san~" Sapa Takao dengan cengiran khasnya dan Ayumu tidak membalasnya karena masih dendam dengan kemarin lalu Midorima pun masuk kedalam kelas karena dia baru saja datang "Selamat pagi, Midorima-san.." Sapa Ayumu sambil menghampiri Midorima dan wajahnya pun langsung memerah "Selamat pagi, Fujisaka-san..." Balas Midorima dengan gugup lalu Takao pun menyengir jahil "Wah~! Fuji-san dan Midorima-san cocok sekali~!" Ejek Takao sambil tersenyum polos setelah itu Ayumu dan Takao melakukan kejar-kejaran seperti salah satu kartun dengan karakter kucing dan tikus(?).

Setelah mereka selesai dengan kejar-kejaran, Takao pun balik dengan wajah yang baru saja dihajar oleh preman jalanan dan ternyata yang menghajar Takao adalah Ayumu "Ternyata dia itu iblis..." Ucap Takao sambil duduk ditempatnya sedangkan Midorima hanya menatap datar ke temannya ( baca : babunya ) itu "Itu juga salahmu nanodayo.." Balas Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dan Takao hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya itu.

Ayumu balik dari sebuah tempat dan wajahnya pun menjadi kesal seperti itu lalu duduk ditempatnya yang berada disamping Midorima sedangkan Midorima merasakan aura yang menyeramkan keluar dari diri Ayumu pun langsung jauh-jauh karena dia tidak mau kena amukkan Ayumu yang sudah seperti iblis itu. Ayumu melihat _lucky item_ Midorima untuk hari ini "Midorima-san.. Hari ini, apa _lucky item_-mu ?" Tanya Ayumu sambil melihat _lucky item_ yang dipegang Midorima dari tadi "Saputangan berwarna putih nanodayo.." Balas Midorima dengan datar dan Ayumu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Entar kalian mau ke perpustakaan tidak ?" Tanya Ayumu kepada Midorima dan Takao sebelum pelajaran dimulai beberapa menit lagi "Boleh.. Pas sekali aku ingin kesana, ada apa emang ?" Tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya "Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian untuk membaca buku bersama-sama disana.." Ucap Ayumu sambil tersenyum dan jantung Midorima pun langsung berdetak karena senyuman yang dipancarkan Ayumu "O..Oh begitu.." Balas Midorima yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus "Midorima-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Ayumu dengan khawatir dan Midorima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Ayumu masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Midorima.

_Ayumu's POV_

Aku bingung pada Midorima-san yang akhir-akhir ini suka memalingkan wajahnya dariku saat tersenyum dan kadang aku menahan tawaku karena wajahnya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus tetapi kadang aku merasakan hal yang aneh dari Midorima-san pada akhir-akhir ini karena kadang dia mengirimku e-mail tentang tugas sekolah, beberapa hari yang lalu aku emang bertukeran e-mail dengannya saat kami bertiga kumpul diatas atap sekolah maka itu dia mengetahui alamat e-mailku.

Suatu hari pas aku sedang diruang perpustakaan bersama Takao-san dan Midorima-san untuk belajar bersama dan Midorima-san saat itu sedang pergi ke toilet sendiri, aku pun berkesempatan untuk menanyakan lebih jauh tentang Midorima-san kepada Takao-san "Takao-san, kenapa Midorima-san suka memalingkan wajah dariku ?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan datar lalu Takao menunjukkan cengirannya yang jahil itu "Karena dia malu melihat kepesonaan Fuji-san~!" Balas Takao-san dan aku pun tidak segan memukulnya dengan sekuat jiwa dan ragaku.

Takao-san pun masih menyengir yang membuatku ingin menonjoknya tetapi tidak bisa karena kalau aku menonjoknya berarti aku cari masalah disekolah "Baiklah.. Kudengar kalian berdua berasal dari klub basket ?" Tanyaku sambil menghela nafas lalu lanjut membaca buku sejarah yang sedang kubaca "Benar ! Aku dan Shin-chan se-klub~! Dia adalah _**shooter**_ terbaik diklub kita lho !" Balas Takao-san lalu aku membayangkan Midorima-san melakukan _**shoot**_ saat bermain basket.

Aku emang tidak pernah melihat mereka bermain basket tetapi dari tinggi dan tubuh mereka sudah ketahuan kalau mereka adalah pemain basket lalu aku tau penyebab Midorima-san yang sangat tinggi itu, ternyata dia adalah _**shooter**_ yang hebat diklubnya dan aku pun menjadi penasaran dengan permainan mereka berdua '... Sepertinya mereka hebat...' Batinku sambil menatap buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Fuji-san ! Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri ?" Aku pun baru sadar dari tadi kalau aku tersenyum tetapi aku pun langsung menyengir malu "Tidak apa-apa.. Palingan hanya khayalanmu saja.." Balasku sambil melanjutkan membacaku "Fuji-san... Menurutmu, seperti apa Shin-chan itu ?" Tanya Takao-san kepadaku dan aku pun langsung terdiam "Dia sepertinya baik dan pemalu.." Balasku dengan malu-malu dan Takao-san hanya menyengir penuh arti lalu pas-pasan saat Midorima-san datang "Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Midorima-san sambil membetulkan kacamatanya "Tidak ada kok~" Jawab Takao-san yang masih menyengir lalu dia berbisik kepadaku "Rahasiakan yang tadi..." Bisiknya kepadaku lalu mengedipkan matanya yang sebelah dan aku hanya terdiam melihat hal yang tadi.

Entah kenapa saat Takao-san menanyakan seperti itu, aku pun langsung malu menjawabnya dan pas sekali saat aku menjawabnya. Aku jadi malu sekarang tetapi Midorima-san bisa menjadi keren sepertinya saat bermain basket, tidak ! Akukan belum pernah melihatnya bermain basket seperti apa, kapan-kapan aku akan kesana untuk membuktikanny ! Tapi kalau itu terbukti, aku tidak tau harus apa tetapi itu belum tentu benar, sudahlah jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh ! Perasaanku beberapa hari ini emang agak aneh, lupakan hal itu dan aku harus konsentrasi ke pelajaran. Semoga hari ini bisa ke lapangan indoor sekolah.

_**To Be Contunie !**_

* * *

**Author : Maafkan saya kalau lama meng-update fanfic ini dan ending chapter ini kurang memuaskan ! *sujud kepada Readers* Soalnya saya update fanfic diwarnet ! Jadi waktunya agak lama, maklum saya gak punya internet dirumah kecuali internet HP saya /stopcurcol.**

**Takao : Sabar ya, author ! Pasti author akan punya internet seperti bintang diatas ! *tunjuk-tunjuk langit ada bintang kebetulan(?)***

**Author : Kau kira apaan... Ya sudah ! Maafkan author yang pemalas ini ! *sujud sambil membanting kepala ke Readers* Saya juga harus buat fanfic buat fandom sebelah *lirik yang merasa(?)***

**Takao : Karena author sedang stress gara-gara tadi, maka aku akan menutup fanfic ini ! Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya dan mohon reviewnya~!**

**Author : Sumimasen ! Sumimasen ! *ngomong kayak Sakurai(?)* Sebelum itu ! Saya ingin para readers yang ingin OC-nya menjadi pasangan si tukang cengesan ( baca : Takao ) ! Entar saya akan memunculkan OC itu sebagai teman Ayumu ! Jadi silahkan review dan daftakan OC-nya ! Minimal 5 OC sudah terdaftar direview dan saya akan memilihnya~! Jika sudah max.5 OC ! PEndaftaran akan ditutup ! Saya akan mengeceknya lewat HP saya tercinta~! Jadi... Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya !**

**Salam hangat, Renka23 !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Yuhuuu~! Saya kembali lagi ! Penyumbangan(?) OC sudah saya tutup ! Jadi bagi yang beruntung, OC-nya akan muncul cerita ini sebagai teman Ayumu dan _ Takao (silahkan tebak sendiri) /digebuk.**

**Takao : Akhirnya aku gak jomblo disini ! Terima kasih, author ! Aku kasih kamu hadiah deh !**

**Author : Hadiahnya apa ? *blink"(?)***

**Takao : Boneka gadis kecil ! *cengiran inosen**

**Author : Cari mati ya ? Ya udah ! Silahkan membaca~! Saya mau hajar anak ini dulu *ambil tongkat pramuka***

**Takao : Ampun author ! *dikejar ama author***

**Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, OC's POV, dll.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi ! Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya ! **

Chapter 3

_Ayumu's POV_

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku pun langsung ke lapangan indoor sekolah untuk melihat kegiatan klub basket yang sedang berlangsung itu secara diam-diam karena aku tidak bilang ke mereka berdua kalau aku akan melihat kegiatan klub mereka "Hei ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakangku lalu aku pun terkejut dan langsung menengok ke belakang "A...aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat lalu lihat ada kegiatan klub deh.." Jawabku dengan gugup "Oh.. Aku juga mau lihat seseorang diklub ini~!" Ucap gadis itu sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya "Kalau begitu.. Kita lihat bersama saja !" Balasku dengan nada sedikit gugup karena aku belum mempunyai teman perempuan disekolah ini, jadi masih sedikit gugup dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku adalah Haruka Yokina dan kau siapa namanya ?" Tanya gadis bernama Haruka itu kepadaku "Namaku Fujisaka Ayumu.. Salam kenal.." Jawabku sambil tersenyum canggung "Kamu dari tadi gugup terus ! Jangan gugup dong !" Ujar Haruka-san sambil menepuk pundakku cukup keras dan aku menggerutu kesakitan sambil mengelus pundakku berkat tepukkan yang kekuatannya setara dengan kekuatan lempar bola basket(?).

Kami berdua pun berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil melihat kegiatan berlangsung lalu aku menatap Haruka-san yang dari tadi sepertinya melihat ke arah Takao-san dan aku pun mulai penasaran bung ! Jangan-jangan Haruka-san itu pacarnya Takao-san lagi ! Kukira Takao-san itu gak laku ! Sudah cukup, aku sangat kejam kepada Takao-san dengan mengatakan 'gak laku' itu dan aku juga mulai ngelantur.

Aku pun mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk bertanya kepada Haruka-san "Ano.. Haruka-san, kamu meu lihat siapa disini ?" Tanyaku kepada Haruka lalu Haruka pun menatapku dengan berbinar-binar yang sepertinya baru terkagum-kagum dengan kegiatan klub "Aku menunggu Kazu-chan~!" Jawab Haruka-san sambil tersenyum malu "Kazu-chan..?" Tanyaku lagi dengan bingung tetapi entah kenapa itu dari sebagian nama depan Takao-san "Iya ! Takao Kazunari !" Jawab Haruka dengan semangat dan aku pun langsung terbelak lalu hening seketika.

Aku tidak percaya ini karena Takao mempunyai pacar dengan gadis secantik ini ! Ya Tuhan, apakah aku barusan bermimpi ? Pokoknya, aku tidak percaya kalau orang yang suka cengengesan itu punya pacar "Hei ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Haruka-san sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku "Ah iya.. Tidak apa-apa !" Jawabku sambil menyengir tidak jelas "Kazu-chan itu adalah temanku dari SMP~! Jadi, kami berdua sudah berteman dengan akrab walaupun kami sering disangka pacaran.." Jelas Haruka-san sambil menghela nafas dan aku pun langsung merasa kasihan karena gadis seperti dia pasti harus menahan cengengesan Takao-san, aku sepertinya mulai aneh setelah masuk sekolah ini dan kebanyakkan baca novel humor yang kupinjam dari Takao-san.

"Semuanya ! Istirahat 30 menit !" Teriak pelatih setelah membunyikan peluitnya lalu semuanya pun langsung ke pinggir lapangan "Yoki-chan !" Panggil Takao-san sambil berjalan ke arahku dan Haruka-san bersama Midorima-san "Oi, Kazu-chan dan Tsun-chan !" Panggil Haruka-san balik sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Takao-san dan aku hanya sweatdrop mendengar panggilan dari Takao-san dan Haruka-san ,sepertinya mereka berdua hampir mirip dan cocok jadi pasangan cengengesan.

Takao-san pun langsung merangkul Haruka-san dan berkata "Wah ! Yoki-chan sudah kenalan sama Fuji-san ! Baru saja, aku ingin kenalin dia kepadamu~" Haruka-san dan aku hanya bisa sweatdrop dan Midorima-san yang masih setia memegang _lucky item_-nya yang selalu setia disampingnya lalu Takao-san membisikkanku sesuatu "Gimana permainan Shin-chan tadi..?" Tanyanya dengan suara cukup kecil dan aku pun langsung berpikir-pikir.

Aku sangat benci mengakui ini tetapi saat dia bermain basket, dia sangatlah berbeda dengan Midorima-san yang kulihat dikelas karena ambisiusnya sangat kelihatan dan ini adalah paling susah diakui dari diriku yang jaim ini (Author : Jaim apaan ? Ketemu anak kecil aja udah kegirangan / Ayumu : Author itu OOT) kalau dia itu saat bermain basket sangatlah... keren.

"Oya ! Hari ini kita pulang bareng yuk !" Ajak Haruka-san secara tiba-tiba dan aku pun terkejut karena aku dari tadi hanya melamun "Ayo ! Shin-chan dan Fuji-san harus ikut !" Ucap Takao sambil menyengir khasnya dan aku hanya mengangguk "Terserah kau.." Balas Midorima-san yang sepertinya sedang _badmood_ dan entah kenapa saat aku melihat wajah Midorima-san yangs serius jadi malu sendiri, aku sangat benci mengakuinya sebenarnya.

Haruka-san dari tadi tersenyum misterius kearahku dan begitu juga dengan Takao-san "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua nanodayo ?" Tanya Midorima-san sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu Haruka-san pun ketawa cekikikan "Kalian berdua gak sadar kalau kalian berdua berdiri bersampingan seperti pasangan kekasih ?" Ucap Haruka-san dengan hanya sedikit mengejak lalu kami berdua pun langsung menyadari posisi berdiri kami dan menjauh satu sama lain, wajahku pun langsung memerah dan sama halnya dengan Midorima-san sedangkan mereka berdua hanya ketawa jahil sambil _highfive_ bersama.

Aku mengutuk mereka berdua yaitu mereka berdua jadian didepan mataku ! Sepertinya itu bukan mengutuk tetapi mendoakan mereka supaya menjadi sepasang kekasih, padahal mereka berdua kalau dilihat sangatlah cocok menjadi pasangan kekasih ! Rasanya aku ingin ketawa jahat didepan mereka berdua kalau beneran jadian tetapi aku adalah orang jaim dan itu tidak akan kulakukan. Aku merasa bahwa sejak sekolah disini, aku merasa sangat senang dan aku berharap disini aku bisa mencari teman baru dan... Itu tidak penting ! Aku akan menunggu kejutan dihari-hari berikutnya.

_To be Contunie !_

**Ayumu : Selamat untuk Gemini Yokina-chan ! Karena author sedang mencari OC yang cerianya hampir mirip dengan Takao-san ! Mohon maaf untuk yang lain sekaligus terima kasih telah menyumbang OC kepada cerita aneh author ini ! *membungkuk***

**Author : *baru balik dari penghajaran Takao* Hei ! Kamu gak bakal muncul gara-gara cerita ini tau !**

**Ayumu : Oya.. Hehehe... Maaf author *nyengir***

**Author : Oya ! Terima untuk Rucchi-san yang telah membaca fanfic ini dan satu hal lagi, kau hampir menyebutkan nama RL saya direview..**

**Ayumu : Nama RL author itu adalah Fe-**

**Author : Midorima-san ! Calon pacarmu mulai membuka aib orang !**

**Ayumu : Siapa yang 'calon pacar' ?! Saya gak sudi jadi calon pacar si megane-tsundere itu !**

**Author : Dasar tsundere... *buku tebal lewat dibelakang author* Ya udah ! Mohon reviewnya ya ! Don't Flame or I will bite you to died.. *smirk*/HEH**


End file.
